


Flu vaccines are important

by muther



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 10:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muther/pseuds/muther
Summary: Larry takes Ahkmenrah to get his flu shots
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Flu vaccines are important

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Samurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Samurai/gifts), [zoemurphystan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zoemurphystan).

"What's the matter with your arm, Nicky?" Ahkmenrah asked his boyfriend's son who was perched on the front desk, gently rubbing his arm.  
"Dad took me to get my flu vaccine this afternoon. It kinda still hurts," he replied. "They are important though otherwise dad wouldn't make me have it done."  
Ahk was quite taken aback by the whole thing. He had no clue what flu was, what a vaccine was or why Nicky's arm hurt from it, "Sorry to some across as clueless, but what exactly is a flu vaccine?"  
"Oh! I forgot you didn't have them in Ancient Egypt. Anyway, they stick a needle in your arm, a proper big one, and put this stuff in you so you don't get the flue (it's basically a really bad cold),"  
Ahk simply nodded in response before he felt himself being picked up and spun around from behind. Larry planted a kiss on his forehead before putting him back down, "thank you for watching Nicky for me, darling, sorry I got held up by Rexy, Jed and Octavius hadn't shown up to play fetch with him."

~~~

"Larry, do you think I can get the flu?"   
"I have no idea," Larry fiddled with the lock on the hall of African mammals, "where'd you even hear about the flu,"  
"Nicky was telling me about the doctors earlier..."  
"If you're worried about it we can go get your shots done," Larry said.  
"Really?" Ahkmenrah smiled and grabbed onto his boyfriend's hand, "Thank you Larry, Nicky told me what the flu was and it sounds really horrible. He knows one kid who's dad had to go to hospital over it!"

~~~

Larry, Ahk and Nicky were the only people sitting in the waiting room. They'd decided it was far too cold for Ahk to go out in just his Pharaoh get up so he was wearing one of Larry's night guard uniforms they found in the security office. "Daley," the receptionist called and motioned for them to go into the adjacent doctor's office.  
Ahk sat down in the chair nearest to the doctor. He rolled his sleeve up as the doctor pulled out the largest needle he had ever seen. His whimpered as it slid into his and looked to Larry for comfort who looked like he was about to burst out laughing. Eventually they left after paying the receptionist $20 and headed back in the direction of the museum.  
Ahk clung onto Larry's hand and silently wondered how this sort of medicine even worked. How would stabbing his arm stop him getting a cold? "How's your 4000 year old immune system felling about that shot?" Larry joked and led Ahk and Nicky through the back entrance.  
"Feels funny..." Ahk replied and leaned even further against Larry. Nicky hugged his dad's legs and ran off to find someone to play with (he was kind of over the whole thing - he'd got bored about a minute into the waiting room).

Larry smiled and pressed his lips against the Pharaoh's. "Thank you, Larry," A hk whispered into the kiss, "I still don't get all your modern medicine but at least now I'm not going to die, again, but this time from illness," he said while pulling him into a hug.


End file.
